


Sometimes, Bad Situations...

by Weremaeda



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a roleplay, Multi, Rating May Change, nyeh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weremaeda/pseuds/Weremaeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...can turn out to be miracles.</p>
<p>This fanfiction starts out following Lion, who discovers Lapis washed up on shore defused from Jasper. What else could happen but love when Steven's thrown into a situation that he never imagined would happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, Bad Situations...

The rumble of the sea can be heard as Lion paces along the sandy shore, his tufted tail flicking back and forth with the movements of his paws. His rounded ears are perked, as if he is a warrior guarding his post, alert for any sign of danger. Pearl is outside as well, fiddling with her spear and whatnot, but he ignores her. He doesn't care much for the Gems, except for Steven, of course. He bares his teeth in a yawn and pauses in his endless walk briefly.

A growl begins to vibrate in his chest when he senses another presence in the area. Immediately, he's fully on his guard, gaze low to the ground then flicking up to glance around as he attempts to locate the intruder upon his territory. Seconds pass before he finally spots his target laying limply on the shore, halfway out of the tide and on the sand. With thumping steps, Lion bounds over to the figure and noses it, still growling and prepared to attack in case it poses any danger to him or the home of Steven Universe. His hot breath washes over the person, making them gag and attempt to sit up.

"Huh?" The confused noise escapes the half-submerged being as they look around. Lion squints at them, thinking he recognizes them as a Gem.

Pearl notices the commotion and walks over, keeping her spear summoned. "What are you doing, Lion?" she questions the pink feline, who, of course, doesn't respond in words. Instead, he lifts up his head to glance at her momentarily before lowering it back down to inspect the Gem.

"Hmph. Let me have a look." Pearl kneels down beside the newcomer, only to jolt back up when she recognizes her face. "Lapis Lazuli? This means..."

Lapis's gaze locks onto Pearl at the mention of her name. Her gaze grows cold for a moment. "...You." Then, she seems to lose all will to keep up her hostility and staggers to her feet.

Pearl looks slightly alarmed and goes to steady her. "Let's get her onto Lion," she murmurs, glancing back at Garnet and Amethyst, who had come out earlier without Lion noticing. Garnet nods and Amethyst looks indecisive either way. Lapis is then helped onto the pink beast, who looks slightly uncomfortable with someone other than Steven on his back.

Lion reluctantly brings the Gem into the beach house after several reprimands from Pearl when he tried to wander off. Pearl commands him to set her down on the couch, which he follows only because this could benefit Steven in some way.

"Now, what happened?" Pearl looks Lapis straight in the eye, waiting for her response.

Panic enters the blue Gem's gaze. "Jasper... she broke free... I could've kept her but I didn't... We need to go find her! She's gonna... try to get revenge..."

"Okay, we'll go find her," Pearl soothes. "Where do you think she'll be?"

Lapis shifts in her spot, looking desperate. "She could be anywhere, but I'd guess somewhere along the shore because of the currents. She can't be too far from where I washed up."

"Hmm." The pale Gem glances over at Garnet, who tilts her head slightly towards Lion. She turns her gaze over to him, who perks his ears up at the sudden attention. His mouth parts briefly and he catches the scent of the one they must be talking about. Oh, so they're going to use him to find her? Lion snorts, looking mildly offended, but shrugs and scoops Lapis up onto his back and strides out of the house. Pearl looks startled at Lion's sudden movements and struggles to go catch up with him, Garnet and Amethyst walking not far behind. Amethyst tags along only because she's part of the team-- and because she'd like to have a part in the fight. A smirk quirks her mouth when she imagines attacking that Homeworld Gem with her whip.

Lion pads along the shore, ignoring the water lapping hungrily at the sand nearby and focuses on where he's going. Lapis looks vaguely confused as she sits upon his back, but she grips onto patches of his mane to hold on to when a jolt almost knocks her off of his back. They continue on in silence, none wishing to speak as they all are intent on the traveling.

After a while, Lion halts abruptly and points his snout to a distant point of shore. If one were to squint, they could barely see a figure laying half in and out of the water as Lapis had been.

A cold look enters Lapis's eyes and she slides off of Lion's back. With confident steps, she walks towards Jasper, who seems unconscious and helpless. The others follow behind, exchanging a glance as they marvel at Lapis's eagerness to hostilely approach the one she had kept captive. She's certainly got some guts.

Lapis frowns when she goes up to Jasper and the burly Gem doesn't move. "Well, this'll be easier than I thought," she muses, preparing to create an arm out of water to drag Jasper into the ocean. Garnet's mouth thins into a line.

Before the hand can grip Jasper, she suddenly jumps to her feet with a savage grin and shouts, "Look behind you!" Which, naturally, with the element of surprise, makes everyone else stop and glance behind them. A giant robotic fist punches the Crystal Gems, Lapis, and Lion into the water, leaving Jasper standing on dry land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! I'll try to make the next chapter longer. 'Til then, I hope you all have a great day, and thanks for reading my work!


End file.
